


Trapped in Vault 848 (BAB)

by Redsabdlcreations



Category: ABDL - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, F/F, Humiliation, Other, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: As Nora wanders through the wasteland she ends up trapped in a strange vault.





	Trapped in Vault 848 (BAB)

This is a Commission for Axois, Enjoy!  
War. War never changes.

On October 23rd, 2077, Nora planned to enjoy a day in the park with her husband Nate and her son Shaun. Before they even made it out of the door, the first bomb hit the United States and the Great War began. Nora’s family ran for the safety of the vault that they had signed up for only ten minutes earlier and the world was fully bathed in atomic fire as they descended into the fortified bunker. The war lasted for two hours and anybody who had enough military clout to wage war on an intercontinental scale was gone by the end of it. This left only small scraps of the human race scattered around the world. While the world died above, below Nate and Nora walked through the false saving grace of Vault 111. Both were grateful for the measure of preparation and security it provided so close to their home. It was when they stepped into a “decontamination pod” that suspicions started to set in. When Nora felt the chill of cryogenic gas set into her body and her joints locked, she knew something was wrong. Her body refused to move and all she could do was watch as Nate and Shawn experienced the very same thing in front of her. A scream of panic rang inside of her own head rather than from her mouth. After being completely immobilized, she lost consciousness. Nora did wake for a short while, feeling some of the cold recede from her body, just long enough to watch two people come in to take her son and shoot her husband. She pounded against the door of her pod, raging that she could do nothing to help the man she loved or save her baby from the kidnappers. The cryogenics of the pod kicked back in as the strangers left. Her world once again drifted into darkness.

210 years after entering the Vault, Nora awoke again, this time with every vault dweller around her dead. She was left as the sole survivor of a failed vault. She ran to Nate’s pod in a hurry, hope leaving her eyes as the frost melted from the fringes of his hair and he did not stir. The bullet lodged in his chest had killed him and the kidnappers had frozen a corpse. Nora started walking away from her husband’s corpse, leaving behind her despair and moving towards the goal of finding Shaun. She fought to escape, working her way through the metal halls and facing her first challenges in the gigantic radroaches that roamed the vault. From terminals around her she learned the disturbing truth of the Vault-Tec company, that vaults had been built to provide human subjects for experimentation. They were never meant to save anybody and Vault-Tec was observing from a secondary location somewhere. Nora trudged her way to the entrance of the vault with her newfound information, thwacking away the massive roaches that stalked the halls. She and her family had been duped, stuck as pawns for the company's twisted use. At the entrance she picked up a Pip-Boy, a wrist-mounted computer that was her key to opening the vault and leaving the frozen graveyard behind from one of the deceased Vault-Tec employees.  
As Nora emerged into the light of the Commonwealth Wasteland, she took a moment to scan the world around her. Withered, dead plants peppered cracked, scorched ground between the ruins of fences and the houses beyond them. Her old home of Sanctuary Hills lay a small way down the road. Nora pondered going back but decided against it, as the thought of seeing her home destroyed after the death of her husband was too much. Instead she started walking south, choosing to remember her home the way it was before.

It’d been weeks since her awakening, which she’d spent wandering aimlessly, surviving by the skin of her teeth, fighting against the hostile inhabitants of the Commonwealth. Nora was horrified by the raiders, mutants, and twisted beasts that attacked her indiscriminately. She slept uneasily whenever she could, scavenging food and supplies wherever she could as she moved through the wastes, searching for a peaceful settlement. It seemed that everywhere she traveled, Nora was met with hostility and the threat of death.

One evening, in her search for a place to sleep, Nora felt her foot catch on a slab of concrete which caused her to trip. She landed hard on top of a metal hatch. As she picked herself up, brushing the dirt from her scavenged leather jacket and pants she’d found, she noticed the small Vault-Tec logo pressed into the metal of the hatch. “A vault? Maybe I can take a breather here. It’s gonna be dark soon and it’s probably better sleeping down there then up here.” The chittering of something came from the bushes beside her. She shivered and threw open the hatch, deciding to take her chances in the dark tunnel rather than the wild wasteland. With careful steps Nora climbed down into the depths of the dark cavern. Using the light coming from her Pip-Boy she saw that the cavern around her was empty, no creatures skittering around and no raiders waving a gun in her face. She was well and truly alone, with a giant metal door looming above her. A console next to the door stood waiting for Nora to plug her pip-boy into it and unlock the vault. A huge yellow 848 marked the Vault's numerical designation on the door. Nora tried to remember if she'd seen the number in Vault 111's computer but 848 didn't sound at all familiar to her. With a quick few button presses the Vault door began to groan, then roar and squeal as the giant steel door opened, allowing Nora entrance to the bright fluorescent lit vault.

Nora walked in to find a vault entrance much like her own, except every metal surface here was sparkly clean. Gleaming chrome reflected the buzzing fluorescent lights, while computers and machines lit up and operated around her. They were still running whatever systems the vault needed them to almost exactly as they did 200 years ago. “How is this place so sparkling clean?! And it's still functioning too.” Nora couldn't help but vocalize her shock as it hit her, this place was so removed from every other place in the wasteland. For the first time in a long time Nora had hope; maybe this could be a place she could call home, in between her search for Shaun. She shook the thought out of her head, deciding she should see if anybody still lived here and what dangers may lay beyond. The only thing in front of her was a door with a sign that read ‘Processing’ and nobody stood in the entrance to greet her. Nora readied her pistol and cautiously passed through the door to explore the vault. The processing room she entered was a metal chair with soft padding on the arms and seat. To her left was an open door that led to a shower to the right was another door that remained closed. In front of her was a large chest with a screen set into the wall above it. The door behind Nora closed automatically and the screen clicked on displaying a simple message: “Welcome New Vault Dweller, Please Have A Seat And We’ll Begin Orientation.” Nora checked the door to the right to find it sealed and the large chest below the screen was empty. The shower was stocked with a simple set of shampoo, a bath scrubber, and body wash. To Nora who hadn’t had a chance to stand in warm water and clean herself in over 200 years it looked like heaven. She reluctantly walked away to keep exploring. “I wonder if I missed something in the last room, there’s almost nothing here.” Nora walked back only to find that now the door she’d come through was also sealed! She had no escape and no choice but to sit in the chair waiting for her in the middle of the room. Nora let her body fall into the plush chair defeated, glad that it was at least comfortable. The screen switched over to a cartoon of Vault-Tec’s female mascot Vault Girl and a voice over of a woman began speaking to her from a set of wall mounted speakers. “Welcome! You have been selected from the population to join an elite group of survivors here at Vault 848. Here you’ll be held safe and secure while we here at Vault-Tec provide you with food, shelter, and love! We hope you understand that living here will require you to follow certain rules and regulations, but as long as you mind your manners and stay happy Vault 848 will provide the best care for you! We now ask that you place all of your belongings into the chest in front of you, including your clothes. Take a moment to use our complimentary shower as well as we understand the panic of nuclear annihilation has probably left you sweaty. This will also work to decontaminate you before you head into the vault proper. We hope you enjoy your new life here in Vault 848!” Nora watched intently until the end, looking back to the shower next to her. “What else am I going to do? I’m locked in here now.” She considered the small pack of explosives in her backpack, maybe she could blast her way out of the door. But honestly how bad did a shower and a clean place to stay sound? Nora placed her pack carefully into the chest and started pulling off various pieces of scavenged armor and clothing till she stood in her bra and panties. Despite being the only one in the room she still didn't want to get totally naked, the feeling that she was being watched was too prevalent. She stepped towards the shower when the animation on the screen started moving again. The voice over started to speak to her, directly to her. “Come now new resident, we’ve asked you to strip. Please follow the instructions we give you lest we have to eject you from the vault!” The Vault Girl on screen simply waggled a finger at her. There was something wrong with the design of the mascot that Nora was looking back at but she couldn’t quite place her finger on it at first. Upon further investigation Nora noticed her breasts were slightly larger than she remembered from the commercials she'd watched. Rather than the normal vault suit, the sleeves on the animation were short and her proportions were more realistic, sexualized almost. The mascot was only in view from the waist up so Nora had no idea how far down the distortion of the character traveled. She sighed and unsnapped her brassiere, freeing her breasts to sit naturally, following which she wiggled her hips a little to drop her panties from her waist. The animation changed again, this time nodding approvingly. “Thank you, we appreciate your cooperation. You may keep your rings as long as you behave as they do not violate Vault 848’s standards for garish jewelry please enjoy your shower.” That confirmed a suspicion for Nora as she looked down to the two wedding bands on her left ring finger; this wasn’t just an animated vault introduction, this was a computer program that created was to watch and guide her. She stepped into the shower, nervous now about who else may be watching her, but the hot water melted her cares away fast. The sensation of dirt and grime leaving her skin felt heavenly to her. She scrubbed slowly with the loofah provided, examining her body for the first time since she'd left Vault 111 as she did so. Nora hadn’t had the time for vanity whilst trying to survive in the harsh wasteland but now she saw what her time outside the vault had done. She didn’t think of herself as a slouch in the looks department before, her rear was round and plump, a perfect cushion for a chair or her lover’s face. Her breasts weren’t humongous, but they weren’t tiny either, sitting at a nice tight C-cup each tipped with perky, attentive nipples. Now as she traced her body she noticed the tone that had come with working to survive, her arms, legs and core showed the outline of muscle now. You could see the base of strength she’d built, yet all this and she was still lean, a product of scavenging for food in the harsh wastes. She ran her fingers through her hair, applying a soapy lather of shampoo. In the reflective surface of the shower door she could see it had become a little longer than shoulder length now but the shape of a hairstyle that she’d had from before the vault lingered on and the familiar deep brown of her hair started to show through from layers of mud and grime. “Maybe I can change this up here. I’ve had the same hairstyle for 200 years after all.” She chuckled to herself a little, finding it nice to enjoy a little joke. She was reluctant to leave the warmth of the shower but knew as she rinsed off that there was more to this place and she had to keep moving through. Whoever ran this vault also probably wouldn't let her stand in the hot water forever. The wall next to her made a *Shunk* sound as it opened to reveal a blue and yellow towel for Nora to dry herself. It felt warm to the touch, almost like it was fresh from a tumble dryer. “What a nice touch.” She promptly dried herself, now even more eager to see the rest of the vault. if it’s even half as nice as this has been maybe this was meant to be home for her. As she passed into the introduction room she was met with the Computer A.I. still waiting. “We hope you enjoyed your shower! Please deposit the towel into the chest and proceed to the next room where you will be issued Your new Vault-Tec approved clothing.” Nora dropped the towel without hesitation now, feeling none of the worry from before, so far she’d been treated well, why think any of this would change? She walked through the doors and into the next room. “Have fun with the Nanny-Bot!” Nora turned to face the A.I. after that statement. “The Nanny-what?” but the program couldn’t answer her as the doors were closing. She only caught a glimpse at the mascot’s lower half now visible as she waved to Nora—rather than a full jumpsuit it looked to be wearing a leotard, but puffier at the bottom. Then the door closed in front of her and another opened behind her.

Nora turned now to see the other door at the other end of the room was bigger than the one she’d walked through. Rather than the normal seven foot height for a door, this stood 11 feet tall easily. In the doorway stood a giant; at first it looked to be a woman wearing a deep blue dress with yellow lace around the trim that flared out from the waist down. Underneath, Nora could see a yellow petticoat making the skirt portion billow out permanently. On the top part a ruffled collar framed her neck along with the same yellow lace capping off her short sleeves. Over top of the dress was a simple white apron, which pulled the top of the dress tight against a large bosom that stuck out as far as the hem of her dress. The giant wore blue stockings that matched her dress and sensible black heels. It looked to be the outfit of a homemaker, complete with her hair done up and held in a headband. As she stepped from the shadows of the door frame, Nora saw the details that separated the giant before her from a human; her skin was a solid plastic looking material that'd been dyed a pale-ish skin tone color, her hair was the same synthetic material only colored a deep orange. The exposed joints were segmented to allow full mobility to the hulking machine and the eyes that scanned Nora were a synthetic white with bright yellow light rings representing the irises. It confidently approached Nora, who reflexively reached for the hip holster that was no longer there. She was completely defenseless against the massive robot walking towards her. “Welcome, new resident. Please do not resist while I dress you in your vault approved attire.” Nora had seen something like this before while wandering the ruins of an old technology company, but the machines she’d seen were rough and broken down, with none of the detail that this massive "woman" had. The synthetic nanny was the visage of prim and proper perfection with nary a loose thread or stray hair. The voice from the giant automaton wasn’t harsh or loud despite its size, the words seeming even kind as she addressed Nora. “Maybe this is just how this vault works, machines take care of the residents, better than trapping everybody in those death-trap pods.” the robotic worker nodded, picking up what Nora was whispering to herself. “I assure you that everything will be handled for you here, Vault 848 is fully automated and currently houses 134 residents who live here happily. Please do not resist while I dress you in your vault approved gear.” She moved towards the wall and began hitting a few switches. Three panels opened, one full of stacks of some kind of white material, another with what looked like a folded vault suit. The last was a large flat table that emerged directly from the wall, reaching almost exactly waist high to the nanny. Nora could just barely see the top of it at her height, and would have trouble pulling herself onto it. She turned from the wall to Nora,who gently picked her up and placed her onto the wall connected table. The synthetic matron was so quick and gentle that Nora didn’t even get a second to react as she was placed on her back. The table was topped with a soft cushion. Lying next to her were unlabeled bottles of various shapes and sizes. As her weight pressed into the table a metal bar appeared around her waist, securing her in place. It was tight enough so that she couldn’t wriggle her body free from it’s confines, but not so tight that it hurt. Now Nora found herself getting worried. Why restrain her and why was this robot so goddamn huge? “H-hey why do I need to be strapped down? I’m not going anywhere whoever you are!” The synth smiled down at her. “You may call me Synthetic Auto-matron 12, or Synthia. The restraints are there to keep you from falling from the changing table here, It’s quite high and we can’t have you falling.” Synthia pulled something from the wall cabinet above one of the large white rectangles made of a plastic material Nora had seen before. The caretaker bot’s fingers sunk into the material just a little bit, showing Nora that whatever was in her hand was somewhat soft. As she opened the square Nora figured out what it was based on the familiar crinkle it made, just like Shaun’s. “Please lift your bottom so I may diaper you.” Nora shook her head fervently but the automaton took her by the ankles and lifted Nora herself, not even waiting for her to do it herself. She felt the padding slip beneath her rear and Synthia gently placed her feet back down. Her ass sank into the cushion of absorbent padding, but she could tell her bottom was now lifted a good two inches from the surface of the table. Synthia pulled down a few bottles while a pre-recorded hum spilled from the speaker in her throat. Nora squirmed but to no avail-she was pinned on what she now understood to be a changing table. This vault was another experiment by Vault-Tec and she'd willingly walked into a trap. "Synthia, I think I've changed my mind, I'd like to give up my place here in the vault. I don't think the world is going to end anyway." Synthia stopped humming but didn't stop the process of preparing Nora for her confinement of padding. She was rubbing lotion between her hands when she started to answer. “Now this won’t do little one, you have been specially chosen to be one of the adorable babies in Vault-Tec’s state of the art Nursery here in Vault 848." The lotions she started to rub into Nora's thighs and groin caused her to wince, it was still cold as there was no warmth to Synthia's false hands, so rubbing her hands together did nothing. Still, her touch was smooth and comforting and she ran her hands gently across Nora's skin in a manner that conveyed no hostility, only a loving tender touch. Nora found as the hands rubbed and spread the lotion she fell into a state of relaxation that she hadn't allowed herself to feel since the bomb fell. A vague fuzziness started setting into her mind when the familiar smell of baby powder hit her nose and Synthia peppered it liberally across her skin. She was feeling nostalgia, and she didn't want it to stop. So Nora sat in her haze as the Robo-Nanny pulled the diaper up and around Nora’s crotch, her still not fighting the process. Puffs of powder sputtered out of her new diaper as the matron-bot taped the diaper closed. With the mind fogging smell now contained against her and trapped inside the diaper, her relaxed nostalgia broke. Instinct kick in as she tried to force her legs closed, only to find that the massively thick padding didn’t allow her to press close the gap between her thighs anymore. The metal bar holding her down receded and she was hefted down to the floor again where Synthia placed her back onto her feet. Nora didn't stand a chance as her feet touched the cold metal floor. Her balance was completely thrown off by her bow-legged stance caused by the monstrous diaper around her waist. She felt herself fall backwards within seconds, lucky for her the padding around her butt was thick. So thick in fact that she didn’t feel her butt hit the floor at all, only the squish of the cushion beneath her. She pushed herself onto her feet while the robotic matron fiddled with something else above her. This time Nora planted her feet steadily on the ground, giving her a solid base. Nora examined the plastic-backed padding she’d been taped into while she waited. Upon prodding her finger into its massive fluff, she found that her finger pressing into the absorbent material could not be felt against her pelvis behind the diaper. It was enormous, sitting just above her knee at its lowest point, with blue ruffles poking from the leg cuffs and around her top waistband. It protruded out in the front and back, looking almost like a bean bag chair she’d stuck her legs into. It even sagged slightly due to the weight of the thirsty stuffing packed into the plastic shell, but the tapes were tight and held it in place against her. Down the front and back, yellow wetness indicator stripes outlined the Vault-Tec mascot Vault girl giving a thumbs up, next to the bright yellow lines were the words “Vault-Tec Approved, Size Medium.” The medium part caught Nora’s attention instantly, If this was a medium, then these could be even bigger!

Synthia turned back to her with something in her hands, breaking Nora’s concentration on her padding. The blue and yellow that denoted the Vault-Tec branding stuck out to her first, but this was different than the normal leather jumpsuit that she was used to. This had a strange sheen to it and squeaked slightly as it shifted in Synthia's hands. It was also missing legs, making it look more like a leotard than a jumpsuit. The crotch of the leotard was droopier than the rest, to Nora’s horror she realized it was to accommodate the nappy she’d just been placed in. The sleeves were short, just barely covering her shoulders and leaving the rest of her exposed. The neckline had a strange metal collar that broke from the rubbery material with small flashing lights and a set of three buttons. From what Nora could see there was no way to get into this outfit. Usually a garment like this would have a snap crotch for easy diaper access, but now she saw no such thing. Synthia stopped in front of her, a smile spread across her face. “Now it’s time to get you into a real life Vault suit little one!” She turned the suit around to show Nora the back. Like a normal vault suit, the three numbers of the vault were printed across the back but directly underneath it was a completely different set of numbers. The vault suit read 848-135, “This is the number we’ll use to identify you from now on sweet-pea, you are baby number One-thirty-five! Now please give me your foot so we can get you all dressed.” Nora stood her ground, distrustful of the strange suit after the Synthetic woman had placed her into a diaper without her being able to struggle in the slightest. What other strange experiments was Vault-Tec running here, and what would happen to Nora if she played along? “No thanks” Nora responded, “I think I’m fine in exactly what I’m wearing.” Synthia shook her head and placed a hand on Nora’s forehead giving her an oh so gentle shove. It broke the delicate balance that her bow legged stance afforded her. She fell back to the hard metal floor, a small puff of baby powder escaping from her padded rear. Synthia’s hand pressed down on the collar of the suit where a beep and multiple clicks rang out. “Now, now, no need to be fussy little one, You must put on your suit before we take you into the nursery, that's how this works. All the girls have to wear them, and you're no different.” She started to pull at the collar after tapping a combination on the buttons. The neck of the suit stretched open impossibly wide, and she started to pull Nora’s feet into the maw. Almost like a sock, Synthia rolled it up Nora’s body, releasing the stretched opening to lift her by the legs and get the crotch into place. It pulled the padding tight against her, but covered the diaper almost entirely, leaving only her leak guards and blue ruffles slightly exposed. Once the crotch was firm, she continued working her way upwards, gently guiding Nora's arms through the sleeves and closing the collar back up. She noticed the metal apparatus was segmented in multiple pieces that joined back together. Synthia pressed a code once again and the collar locked back together forming a tightly locked metal choker around Nora’s neck. The rubber of the suit was form fitting and tight against her skin, framing her breasts in a way that caused them to sit perked up. You could see every curve that followed her form, from the dimple of her belly button to her nipples that strained against the latex suit. The crotch got even tighter around her diaper once she was sealed into the suit, pressing the padding of her diaper into her. As she pushed herself back onto her feet again she found it harder to close her legs. The padding now right up between her legs and somewhat flattened by the pressure. She took a few exploratory waddling steps forward, moaning a little as she did so. “There's no way I can ignore that feeling, this whole thing causes the diaper to rub right into my groin.” She thought. Synthia took her by the hand, starting to lead her. “Now, you’re all ready to meet everyone else in the nursery!” Synthia announced to her cheerfully. She lead Nora through the door on the other side of the room, pulling her away from the freedom of the wastes and deeper into the vault.

The pair walked through a short hallway before another door opened up into a large atrium. The immediate thought that crossed her mind upon seeing several more of the Synthetic Nannies wandering the room was, “Shit.” She could probably run or sneak around one of these things, but twenty of them would be impossible. The robotic caretakers zipped around, each attending to multiple women. Each and every one of them dressed like her in the tight Vault onesies, with a different number on their backs. They existed in various states around the room, some toddling around while others crawled or sat. Some of them were chunkier, with the well fed look that you didn’t often see in the wasteland while others were leaner like her. It was the leaner ones that intrigued her more-they had flopped over Mohawks, shaved sides or wild looking pigtails, these girls were likely ex-raiders who’d been trapped here. The other residents sat drooling and babbling, with long hair and placated looks covering their faces. The leaner girls who could still waddle seemed to have a little cognition left. Among the space she saw toys like what she’d have given to Shaun spread around the ground but upsized for the women sitting around playing with them. Nora heard whispers of “remember yourself” and “don’t let them take you over” from some of the confined girls. In the back she saw one of the Robo-Nannies holding onto a girl with fury in her eyes, She was repeatedly bashing it in the face with a wooden block. “LET ME GO YOU SYNTH BITCH!” To Nora’s surprise the Nanny didn’t even flinch at the assault, instead heading towards a door marked “Re-Education” with the woman in her hands. “Foul language and aggravated assault detected in Baby 134. You need to learn some manners young lady.” She dropped the block she was holding, her rage turning to fear and her voice immediately taking on a trembling tone. “No, Please! I’m sorry! Please Don’t make me watch it again. I don’t want to do that again!” The Synthetic Matron paid her no mind and carried her through the door anyway. While Nora watched the scene in front of her she was too distracted to notice or struggle from Synthia, her own Nanny, lifting her into her own arms. “I am sure, you’re feeling rather famished from the horror of running from the end of the world, baby girl, but you don’t need to worry about that anymore. Let's feed you some dinner.” Nora nodded at the proposition, she was hungry, and she didn’t know what resisting would bring her in terms of punishment. Synthia smiled and walked her into a room with a sign that read “Mess Hall”. Here were more of the nursery’s inhabitants, each strapped into large high chairs. Some were being fed something from a bowl by more of the synthetic Nannies while others had strange devices strapped to their faces with tubes leading to a large tank in the ceiling. It was full of a sloshing yellow liquid. Nora was sat down in the seat of a vacant chair, and nylon straps were quick to wrap around her diapered bottom and lock down her waist. Synthia locked her in place with the high-chair’s tray, making her fully incapable of squeezing her diapered bottom through the small opening it provided. Across from her was a large window through which she could see the playroom she’d entered from. She saw Synthia pull a tube towards her. There was a large nipple inside of a pink mask that looked like it would cover the lower portion of her face completely. It gave her no option but to drink whatever that liquid was. “Say AHH dear, we’ve some tasty juice for you.” Nora complied sticking her tongue out to meet the nipple. It filled her mouth surprisingly full, almost leaving her enough room so she didn’t choke but still enough that it was slightly uncomfortable. Meanwhile, the face cover entrapped her entire lower jaw, and she felt straps connect behind her head. Synthia moved away to hit a switch on the wall, and the flow began. The liquid began to trickle into her mouth—it was a sweet taste she’d found that she missed. The taste of her favorite brand of apple juice dripped into her mouth. Instinctively she hallowed her cheeks, greedy for more of the sugary tartness in her mouth. Now the flavor started to flood her taste buds as a torrent of the sticky liquid shot into her mouth. Nora had no choice but to swallow quickly as the flow she’d just started by sucking on the nipple in her mouth didn’t slow. So she drank, and took the time to look around at her fellow inhabitants. Through the window to the playroom she saw the same girls, all playing or wandering, some whispering to each other. She watched intently as one girl, a chubbier one playing with some blocks, had a twinge of realization flash across her face. She shifted her knees under her and used them to push herself up, sticking her diapered butt out as she did. Similarly the girl next to her, her mouth also occupied by a liquid tube, lifted herself in her high chair. Nora looked over to watch, apparently she had not been strapped down like Nora had been. Nora could also see that the fluff of her diaper wouldn’t have allowed her the ability to escape through the slim opening anyway. Behind her mouthpiece she grunted. “Hmp mmmphh otta oopy hmmp.” Nora couldn't quite understand what she was saying behind the contraption, shifting her gaze back to the other girl through the window. Her eyes were closed and she looked to be straining against some invisible force. Then it happened—the back of her onesie started to move, while the diaper underneath it expanded. It was astounding how much it inflated, accommodating whatever was happening inside the girls disposable underwear. Soon the back of her onesie began to sag with the weight of what Nora could only assume was something disgusting. The girl's mouth was agape and Nora wondered what sound she was making behind the glass.. She turned to her lunch mate who looked to be straining in a similar way, already halfway through the process herself. *PPPFFFTTT BLOORRRTTT* The sounds of her filling her padding filled Nora’s ears in a similar fashion. Now the space she’d afforded herself by lifting herself from her chair was quickly filled by the expanding diapered bottom. Behind her face mask, muffled screams of “GOING POOPY” barely escaped and her strain turned to a wide eyed intensity. Nora couldn’t believe what she was seeing, these girls used their diapers! “I suppose that makes sense, I mean what else would they do in them, but the volume! That's more than the human body should produce, maybe it’s in the food?” She swished the juice in her mouth before swallowing another gulp to keep from drowning; there was a strange, slightly bitter aftertaste to it. God only knew what was actually in this stuff. Her hands moved to her stomach, which almost hurt from the amount she’d already swallowed. Next to her the other girl had stopped trying to lift herself and had calmed down, happily suckling away at the apple juice flow. She’d collapsed, her bottom squishing into the mess trapped around her bottom, with a sleepy eyed look she shoved her hand down to the front of her onesie’s stretched crotch. Her hips moved rhythmically. Outside through the widow, the other girl had tackled one of the waddling ex-raiders and was straddling her. She started humping her messy diaper into the girl below her, who had a terrified expression on her face. Nora gave a horrified gasp behind her gag, “Oh god they’re using their messy diapers to get off!”

The flow of juice suddenly stopped pouring into Nora’s mouth and she gave a sigh of relief. She felt the sugary liquid sloshing in her overfull stomach. Then Synthia set down a bowl in front of her so her mouth piece could be removed—her eyes went wide. This thing was the size of a mixing bowl! And was full! In the bowl a mysterious beige mush jiggled slightly, reacting to the movements around it. Chunks of what looked to be oats and other stuff floated within. With her mouth free, she looked up to Synthia and shook her head saying, “No thanks, I’m really not hungry anymore, In fact I think I’m too full. Is there somewhere I can take a nap?” She tried to remain charismatic and nice to the giant Synth, because she knew she stood absolutely no chance against them in any kind of combat or fleeting escape. Synthia answered her with a spoonful of the bowl’s mush straight to her open mouth. “Every baby here in the nursery gets the same scientifically designed meal that has been optimized for nutrition. After you have consumed your meal you will have education time and then your nap. We have set out a schedule for you to get acclimated. Please do not resist nursery staff.” Nora swallowed her mush obediently, noting the sweet flavor of brown sugar followed by the same bitter backing as the juice. She was surprised that Synthia had dropped all pretext of “Residents” or “Vault-Dwellers” and had just taken to calling them babies. It must be what they’d been programmed to see these girls as. Nora continued to eat spoonful after spoonful of the mush. Next to her the same girl groaned and humped her hand, taking bites from an identical bowl spoon fed to her by an identical nanny. She moaned loudly after a minute and began convulsing, orgasming again from her self treatment. After she finished, mush dripped from her agape mouth and she looked too exhausted to move, her Nanny simply wiped her mouth and continued to feed her. A voice identical to Synthia’s comforted her, “That’s a good girl, finish your nums and we will get you changed.” Meanwhile Nora’s bowl was only halfway empty, and her stomach hurt from being so overfilled. “Please, I really can’t eat anymore.” she groaned but the Automaton just shoved another spoonful into her mouth. “Ugh.” It was all Nora could say as Synthia shoved the rest into her face. The first twinge hit her bladder and Nora worried about possibly having to use her diaper, but she continued to eat. When the pressure became so unbelievably intense that she felt as if a dam would soon burst, she looked for an exit strategy. Surprisingly enough there was none, not until Synthia started to lift the tray and undo her straps. Nora could see through the skin tight suit that her belly was now slightly bloated and had rounded out a little from all the food stuffed into it. It groaned and she felt all she’d ingested shift uncomfortably inside of her. Synthia hefted her back down to the floor placing her delicately this time. Her legs were still forced wide but she had sure footing, having gotten somewhat used to her new equilibrium. The pressure in her bladder only got worse now that she stood though, all that liquid ready to force its way down into her thirsty padding. Another twinge of pressure had begun to hit her elsewhere as she could feel her bowels spasming instinctively. She cursed quietly to herself. “Shit, of course the food is spiked in this weird place, I’ve gotta find a bathroom, any bathroom.” She turned to Synthia and asked the question she was pretty sure she already knew the dreaded answer to. “Excuse me, where’s the bathroom?” Synthia’s response was uncharacteristically monotone, answering with: “There are no big girl potties here please evacuate in your diaper.”

It really was just as Nora feared, she placed her hands on the back of her diaper and sighed. The idea of shitting like these girls did was unbearably disgusting to Nora, and having that all caught and held against her in her diaper would be even worse. “I can hold it” She thought, “I at least can’t give into it willingly, I fought out there and I know I can fight in there.” She had so much unwavering resolve till Synthia started pushing her out the door. The jostling movement caused a muffled *PFFFFT* from inside her padding. It was completely involuntary on her part but she could feel that fart was a prelude to something worse if she couldn’t get out of here. They crossed the playroom swiftly, Nora’s mechanical nanny leading her along but not speaking. She clenched every muscle in her lower body as the spasming turned into cramps which started to cause her great pain. They passed the same girl earlier who had been assaulting the Nanny bot and had been sent to re-education. Nora stopped and reached for her shoulder; the girl’s head was firmly in her hands and she was muttering to herself. “Hey, are you alright?” Nora asked. She turned to meet Nora’s gaze and she saw that the rebellious girl’s eyes were clouded over and she was in a hazy dream-like state that she couldn’t wake up from. “I gotta get out, I gotta go. I gotta get out. I gotta go.” was all she seemed to say. Her whole body twitched like something inside was processing, waiting for the rest to catch up. Synthia grabbed Nora’s hand, her kind voice from earlier replacing the monotone mechanical one. “Come on now 135, you may play with 134 later, after your education course.” As Nora herself moved towards the education door choosing to focus on her straining innards a scream ripped her focus back to the woman behind her. “I GOTSTA GET OUT, I GOTSTA GO...POTTY!” *BBBBBBLLLLLAAAAARTTTTTT* “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”. It was an intense, loud mess as the woman now squatted and shit herself without a care in the world, screaming in intense pleasure while she did so. She was cumming harder than Nora had dreamed possible, the padding expanded and sagged with amazing speed, showing Nora how intensely the mush was leaving her body. The whole thing took only a minute and even Synthia stopped to watch. Once baby 134 had finished, her diaper had almost doubled in size. It stretched the rubber crotch of her onesie to the point that it strained to contain the now brown stained puff of padding around the girl’s waist. Baby 134 had lost the ability to hold herself up somewhere in the process and lay on her back in a defeated ecstasy, her bloated diaper lifting her waist several inches off the floor. The Robo-Nanny above Nora let out a synthetic laugh. “It is always good to see a rebellious little one respond so well to her re-education. Let us hope you are not as fussy, although so far you are a perfect little angel.” They turned away and Synthia guided Nora right through the Re-Education door and into another small room, leaving Baby 134 panting from the aftershock of her orgasm.

“Welcome to Class!” said a screen in front of Nora. On it was the same Vault Girl mascot from the orientation. Now Nora could see the full figure; her suit matched the mascot's and the character was also wearing an outlandishly proportioned diaper. This Vault experiment was insane.Who had gone to the trouble to design something like this? Another cramp drew Nora back to reality with a harsh snap, she felt herself release just a little pee into the waiting padding. She clinched as hard as she could again before the flow started in earnest and started blushing, ashamed at letting go even a little. “Synthia, will you please place our newest student in her seat and leave the room so we can get started?” Synthia complied with the screen’s request and lifted Nora into a metal chair. The seat was hard but the back and leg board were nicely cushioned. As her bottom hit the seat she found that the diaper she wore provided enough cushion so that the hard metal seat hardly mattered. Without speaking, the nanny adjusted her arms to sit on the soft armrest and her legs in specific positions. *SHUNK* Then her limbs were locked in place. Whatever was about to happen, the fact that these heavy steel restraints were necessary scared her so Nora started to struggle in her chair. The A.I. shook its head while it watched her. “You may leave Synthia, I had hoped Baby 135 was going to be more compliant but rather than a simple teaching, it looks like I’ll have to do a full Vault Adjustment Therapy.” The Synthetic Caretaker only nodded and walked away, leaving Nora alone with the computerized teacher. Her futile struggling was only depleting whatever energy she had and her body screamed for release in other ways. When she looked back to the screen, the character she'd decided to call Vault-Baby was wearing a graduation cap and had a chalk board behind her. “Now I’m going to explain the lesson plan to you, as well as provide examples for what today’s teaching will show you. First is listening. You’ve done very well so far, listening to the Synthetic Auto-Matron we’ve assigned to you, so this will be a short and easy one.” On screen, while the ‘Listening’ bullet point appeared on the board the Vault-Baby character was being cradled by a digitized cartoon Synth Nanny. Then the screen flashed to real images, Images of girls being cradled changed and held by Care-Bots. A droning buzz blasted loudly through Nora's ears at the same time. No matter how hard she tried Nora couldn’t rip her eyes away from the screen and the sounds around her were so loud that it drowned out the thoughts in her head. The undertone of a voice played, filling her head instead with the subliminal message that played among the buzzing. “The Nannies are here to help you. The Nannies want to feed you and love you and change you. Nannies will punish bad behavior and reward good behavior. You do not want to fight your Nannies.” This droned on for several minutes while a little animation of the A.I. breastfeeding one of the nannies played. Once the assault of images and noise finished, Nora blinked for what felt like the first time in hours. She fought to regain herself in her head, thinking to herself “No, Resist those thoughts!” Surprisingly another little voice in her head started answering back “But Synthia is taking care of us, why fight it.” It didn’t matter what argument she had with herself though, her next lesson was already starting. “The next step is a hard one for most babies to accept but it’s important that you try. I notice you farting and fidgeting over there little girl and it’s not healthy to hold it in. Here at Vault 848 we specially designed the food to make you have to go extra hard in your diaper. You need to use it just like a bathroom. You need to unlearn the Potty.” Another bullet point appeared and the character on screen squatted down, their diaper ballooning beneath them. This Image was quick to move to the corner while new pictures of toilets and people using them appeared under red x marks. Alternatively, the faces of people squatting, grunting, and pushing a load desperately into their nappies flashed by with a green check. The same mind clearing buzz hit her, with a new message this time. “There is no toilet here. Your toilet is around your waist. You want to Pee yourself. You cannot hold it, You are just a Baby. You want to Poop yourself. You are Incontinent. Your diaper will keep you from making a great big mess.” This message continued for a lot longer this time, and Nora resisted to the best of her ability. No matter what she did the hypnosis was too strong and halfway through she felt her bladder give out. *PSSSSSHHHH* For three straight minutes she released a steady stream of urine into the thick cushion. The warmth spread almost pleasantly across the tight material until it could not absorb enough to beat the rate at which Nora peed. She had to feel her pelvis swim for a moment before the diaper would wick away the moisture. *PPPPPFFFFFFFTTTTT* She let a loud fart rip through the room as her sphincter started to weaken along with her bladder but through the harsh noise her thoughts screamed “NOOOOO!” She was able to hold back the last act of humiliation she thought her brain could take. Finally the assault on her brain stopped. This time she closed her eyes for a solid minute, really feeling the warm dampness in her pampers . Nora opened her eyes to see the damage. The diaper had grown, probably expanding to contain all the liquid it’d absorbed. The mountain of soaked fluff almost came above her belly, she figured that were she to stand, it would probably sag below her knee. Vault-Baby spoke again, fake wiping sweat from her forehead. The virtual diaper was in a worse state than Nora’s, in fact the character was almost using it like a bean bag chair. “Wowie that’s a rough one, huh.” Nora nodded, already exhausted from the “re-education” but the character pressed on. “Well don’t you worry 135, this is your last lesson, and it’s a fun one! Now we’re gonna talk about giving in and enjoying the pleasure, But first I have a question. You still have to poop don’t you baby girl?” Nora only nodded, knowing better than to lie here at this point. “Well that’s OK! I’ll just slip a little extra bit in here and then we’re all set to go.” Vault-Baby clapped her hands. “Music Maestro.” The humming buzz started again but no sounds played as the mascot turned and shuffled on screen, turning herself and lying on her back. An exact double in a still clean diaper came over to her from off screen and climbed right on top of the original. They both winked and into Nora’s now blanked mind whispered “Enjoy the show”. Now the images came, first pictures of attractive men that in her time Nora would have pursued and lusted after to build her arousal. Then came the women, wearing nothing but diapers and looking seductively at her. To her surprise Nora’s arousal did not cease, she only got hornier looking at the women on screen. With what little movement she had Nora rubbed her pussy into the hard metal of the seat,squishing into the wet padding. "Dear god." she breathed as the slimy wet diaper's padding rubbed into her clit, feeling like heaven. The words that invaded her brain only reinforced what she was feeling. “You want to feel good, and you deserve to feel good. It’s such a naughty feeling to use your diaper to cum but nothing sounds more heavenly to you then to use your diaper and release all that held up arousal. Imagine the girls around you. It’s so sexy to watch them explore their diapers, to watch them use their diapers.” Nora’s brain was eating this up, she wanted nothing more than to feel the rush of release that an orgasm would provide. On screen the two mascots humped into each other with their diapered crotches, just like the girls she’d seen before on the playroom floor. Now the screen changed, and she saw the same ex-raider from before. The video played the scene Nora witnessed before on repeat, with a new chanting mantra behind the buzz. “Look how happy she is messing herself, look at how good it feels for her. It’ll feel that good for you too. Don’t you want to play with her? Don’t you want to press your diaper into her face and feel her bury it in your stinky padding?” Nora instinctively nodded still grinding hard, finding no release. “Please” she whined “I just want to cum.” On screen the top, humping Vault-Baby's diaper started to expand. “Every time you mess yourself you will orgasm. Every time you mess yourself you will orgasm. Every time you mess yourself you will orgasm…” This message continued repeating in her head and after several minutes of futile humping she couldn’t help but give in to the demands of the screen. Nora released the tight hold she had on her sphincter to let a wave of molten mush go into her diaper. *PFFFFTTTTT BLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOTTTTTTTTT* lewd farts and screams filled the room as her diaper began to expand. To the best of her ability Nora launched her rear off the solid metal seat to make room for the sagging padding to move outwards beneath her. Meanwhile her body convulsed and twitched as much as it could in the restraining chair. Her body was alight with pleasure she’d never felt as every erogenous zone sparked intensely across her body. None more than her wanting cunt though, as once the back of her diaper ran out of room to droop beneath her, the viscous mush had moved forward. It started covering her groin in the dirty shame she’d let loose. That feeling of warmth trapped against her was a floating euphoria, as she let her body go slack in the chair. The screen still displayed the loop of Baby 134 but the words had changed sometime into her episode. “That’s it every time you poop you shit a little bit more of that adult intelligence into your diaper. You will shit, piss and cum your brains out till your just another baby in our nursery. Another pleasure warped, brainless baby drooling all over yourself as you hump away at a nursery mate’s stinky diaper.” Nora nodded in her post orgasm euphoria, but when Synthia came back in, her mind started to clear. She waited to be released following her re-education. But Synthia did not undo her restraints, to her surprise the Nanny-bot simply reached to the ceiling and pulled down a face mask connected tube. Before Nora could speak it was placed into her open mouth and strapped to her head. This time it wasn’t juice that came down the pipe. Instead it was the same mush she’d been fed before, and the video restarted.

For almost 2 hours Nora was pumped full of mush and told to mess herself, when she didn’t comply the second time a new strap appeared across her bloated belly and started squeezing the pudgy bulge until she deposited a new load into her diapers. Then it would relay the same message about her losing her adulthood. After so long eating, pissing, shitting and orgasming she was exhausted and almost completely unable to move. At the end, Vault-Baby held a diploma in her hand and announced “Congratulations, you’ve passed your re-adjustment course! If you’re a good girl we won’t have to make you come back here. Please enjoy a fresh diaper and a nap and remember, the Nannies and I are watching.” The screen went black and Synthia re-entered the room., undoing Nora’s confinements before lifting her up. Nora’s diaper was in a similar state as her, and could take no more even if it tried. Really it sat around her waist like a bean bag chair overfilled with the results of hypnosis. “Looks like somebody had a very good class, and made quite the stinky! Lets get you cleaned up dear.” The trip into the changing room was hazy for Nora, but as the diaper was removed and her bottom was wiped of mess she started to slowly come back to reality. The cool touch of the wipes as Synthia pulled them along her groin had a wonderful soothing effect after the intense sensations she’d just felt. When the lotion graced her skin she felt a little jolt though, like the feeling of touching anywhere near her thighs, butt, or pussy sparked that same horny fire again. “Oh no” Nora said. “Oh yes” Synthia responded, “The retraining you just went through will slowly worm it’s way through your brain over the next few days. Everything is going to feel more intense, and more and more you’ll come to enjoy the acts that come with being a mentally stunted drooling diaper filler.” The face she made as she spoke looked sinister, like there was more than the automated programing behind those words… The Synthetic Nanny lightly peppered Nora’s groin with the talcum powder before pulling a new diaper around her groin, this time it read. “Vault-Tec Approved, Large”. Nora spoke up, “Hey, Why the bigger diaper? The other one was so big already!” Synthia responded calmly with her answer ringing firm, “You make great big messes, so you need great big diapers that hold a lot.” Nora huffed and sat still while she was placed back into her vault onesie. Synthia set her down in the crib amongst other sleeping girls. She motioned one finger to her mouth to remain quiet while her other hand brought an overly large pacifier to Nora’s mouth. The sleepiness after the day’s events hit her hard, and a night of good sleep sounded like heaven to her, especially in a soft bed; she yawned and accepted the pacifier. When she woke up and started to remember where she was Nora panicked a little, wanting to escape the bars of whatever prison she was trapped in. Then she remembered that right now, that really wouldn’t be possible anyway. She’d need to pick her moment to escape. “But why do i want to escape, is there something waiting out in the wasteland for me?” Nora took a little time to remember that her son, Shaun, was still missing out there, and she needed to get back to looking for him.

So Nora waited patiently, complying with the forced feedings and doting care the Synthetic Nannies. Her stomach strained and groaned each time she was forced to swallow the mush, and an hour later she would push a similar mushy mess into her diaper. Each time Nora did so she found herself gritting her teeth through the whole process, fighting back the urge to orgasm from the mere act of shitting her diaper like a baby. For a few days it worked and despite sitting around constantly horny she was still in control. However four days later, she felt the itch was too great, like all she wanted to do was push her hand into her diaper and feel the sweet release of an orgasm. As if her body was reacting to her thoughts Nora’s stomach rumbled. Her bowels started pushing instinctively now and she wasn’t able to stop her body from going even if she wanted to. *FLLLLLLOOOORRRPPPP* Her asshole went wide and a huge log of mush forced its way into her diaper. Her suit stretched to accommodate the expanding backside of her diaper, but not before the stinking mess pressed into her skin and squished all around her bottom. Nora was in screaming ecstasy from the first push, and screamed loud as the most powerful orgasm she’d ever had wracked her body. Nora lay there, the tide of filth still expelling from her body. The feeling exploded all over her body in intense waves that didn’t seem to stop as long as she continued to poop. She’d started to pee at some point in the middle of her screaming dump and it’d only reignited the fire. The added wet swimming feeling had caused the white light of pleasure behind her eyes to take her vision. The last thing she saw before passing out was one of the babies draping herself over Nora. The added pressure on her diaper was unmistakable—she would be used as a hump pillow for this giant baby. It took a full day for Nora to recover, waking up in her crib with a fresh diaper. “OK, that was too much. If I let myself get overloaded like that it won't take long for me to lose my head here, I need a better plan.” Nora’s better plan consisted of resisting the urge to cum all day; she didn’t want to give this nursery the satisfaction of doing it while she shit herself, so she would hold back and quietly masturbate in her crib. Nora was surprised at how well this worked; Each day she made it back to her crib where she pushed her hand into her diaper with all her might. Nora rubbed the soft padding as hard as she could into her groin, using a pillow to stifle her scream each night. She could only barely stop herself from tipping over the edge by her last mess of the day, but the clarity she felt every night afterwards was amazing.  
After two full weeks she saw an opportunity to get at least a little farther into the vault. A door that Nora rarely saw open marked ‘Admin’ sat agape, a Robo-Nanny having just passed through. She quickly waddled in before the automatic door shut itself. She’d been finding it harder to walk lately, not only was the diaper spreading her legs wide, but she’d lost most of her previous muscle tone. The repeated heavy feedings had left her stomach a bit chunkier than before and she was slowly taking on a chubbier body type, much like the other girls in the vault. Inside was a hallway with signs leading to ROBO NANNY BAY, OVERSEER, and REACTOR. She opted for the Overseer’s office, “Maybe there’s controls there for this whole place then I can make my feedings bigger for a bigger load.” Nora shook her head, curious as to where that thought had even come from. “No, NO. I need to find an escape tunnel so I can get back to the wasteland, I’ve got to find more cutie-pies to bring back here and rub my messy diaper into.” Her memory was a little foggy but that didn’t seem right, what was she looking for before she came to Vault 848? As she entered the Overseer’s office she decided to think on it more once she was out of this place. The office was simple with a U-shaped desk and a terminal on it. Nobody was here, and from the looks of it nobody had been here for years, dust covered every surface in a fine layer. On the center of the desk the computer’s screen was still active, lighting a small bit of the dusty room behind it. Nora sat in the chair behind the desk and started sifting through the info on the computer in front of her.

The Information proved that this Vault’s layout and activity were in fact, intentional. A document outlining Vault-Tec’s testing of hypnosis to render America’s enemies defenseless was part of the Overseer instructions, along with another vault somewhere testing the same system but with men. Other documents lined out what was in the food and juice (heavy doses of diuretics and laxatives to “induce desired effects”) and a list of Hypnotism programs. The programs were what scared her most, things like “submissiveness”, “basic sexual correlations” and “Using Diapers” Sounded like what she had received in the re-education room, but “Hyper-arousal”, “Orgasm on Demand”, and “COMPLETE BRAIN DRAIN” meant there was a whole lot more that she hadn’t experienced, nor did she want to. There was no mention of an escape tunnel within all the programs but she found the BOT CONTROL page, and with a few quick keystrokes, she was ready to bring the whole vault to a grinding halt. Just as Nora was about to hit enter, the terminal locked her out, stopping her entire process. “NO!” she screamed, “GOD FUCKING DAMMIT I WAS SO CLOSE!” Nora raged, slamming her fists into the desk. She’d been so close to getting the hell out, why now did the terminal fail? *Shunk* A screen opened up on the wall in front of her as if to answer her unspoken question, and a familiar face showed up. Vault-Baby was wagging a finger at Nora. “Now What are you doing in my office 135? Babies are supposed to stay in the nursery area.” Nora sputtered “Her office. HER OFFICE? This thing runs the Vault! It’s all a computer program. If I can kill the power it will all stop!” She didn’t even wait for the program to finish it’s lecture, running out the door and straight for the reactor room. Not four feet into her sprint did she run into Synthia, with her arms crossed and a disappointed look on her face. “You had been such a good girl up until now.” She said, “I really didn’t want to have to put you back into a re-education course.” Nora was lifted into Synthia’s arms and once back onto the main nursery floor they went for the Re-Education door. Now it was Nora’s turn to scream and hit a Robo-Nanny as they walked through the Vault’s atrium room. “Now, now, if you’re going to throw a tantrum it will only get worse for you.” Nora may have heard the warning but didn’t really care continuing to throw profanity and blows at the calm bot. Once in the hypnosis room, Nora was sat down and strapped in immediately, with absolutely none of the previous false pretext of before. The Vault’s Overseer was waiting on the screen for them, and the mouthpiece was immediately strapped to Nora’s face. “Thank You Synthia, you may leave.” Said The A.I. The bot compiled and left Nora and her “teacher” alone. “You have been a major thorn in my digital side you know, the hardest girl to break I’ve ever seen. That ends today—after this you won’t be able to hold it together all day just to quietly cum alone in your bed. No, I’m going to give you a whole new diet that’ll make you poop twice as much, and I’m going to make your brain so empty that you wont even know your own name by the end of it.” Nora’s eyes went wide, “Oh fuck, how can I get out of here? I can’t let this happen!” In reality there was absolutely no way out, the bindings were solid steel and a flow of some new food had already started to fill her belly. This new mush had no sweetness, only the bitter laxative taste and the blandness of plain oats. It slid down her gullet and into her stomach, where Nora could swear she almost felt them expand, she was already full and it had started just a minute ago. “I’ve had no baby bad enough to test this on yet, but these oats soak and expand in your stomach rather than in water, and you’re going to eat the same amount as you usually do.” The screen changed, Vault-Baby moving off to one side and mirroring Nora’s treatment, her own stomach expanding to cartoonish proportions while images of Nora’s many accidents in the Vault played. She watched herself let go into her diaper again and again while the loud buzz and whispery voice played. She couldn’t rip her eyes from the screen no matter how hard she tried. “The next time you squat and push all that naughty mush into your diaper, you will push all your thoughts into it as well. You will become a big drooling baby who’s only worry is grinding away in a messy diaper.” Said the voice. 

War. War Never Changes. Nora had fought and struggled hard in the Commonwealth Wastes, but when the best weapon she had, her mind, was taken from her she stood no chance against the directive of Vault 848. Only one thought could cross Baby 135’s mind as she was brainwashed for her life in Vault 848. “That sounds so fun! I want to make a big messy in my diaper!”

So you probably noticed the Commission Part there, You can find my commission info on Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77014179 or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations/art/Commission-Sheet-814824251?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569686968  
You can message me on pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=27723412  
Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/works  
Or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations  
if you are interested in placing a commission.


End file.
